Dark Waltz
by LadyRiot94
Summary: Four mysterious strangers appear before the Titans, and claim that they have a message for them; for the Titans East as well? That's all I'm giving away, read to find out the rest. Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, but I don't.
1. It Begins

_Dark Waltz_

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and OC's. Everything and everyone else belong to their rightful owners, companies and production management.

Summary: Four mysterious strangers appear before the Titans, and claim that they have a message for them; for the Titans East as well!? That's all I'm giving away, read to find out the rest.

* * *

In a cemetery on the outskirts of Jump city a woman dressed in black sit on the ground, crossed legged, in front of a tombstone. Her long, purple hair that reaches down to the small of her back now cascades in front of her deathly pale face; her eyes closed to the world as she continuously twirls a ring around her petite finger. The sky above seems to be mimicking her current mood as rain falls from the heavens and heavily drenches her body, making her clothes stick to her thin frame.

A car stops at the entrance of the cemetery, a man in a sharp, black suit gets out and makes his way towards the sitting woman. As he closes in, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out an umbrella and holds it above her head to cease any further pummeling from the rain. She barely turns to acknowledge the man behind her, as he gives her a solemn look. His lengthy black hair obscures his saddened expression from view, but she can tell what he was feeling without having to look.

"Rachel," the man said in a calm unwavering voice. "You know this isn't healthy for you."

Sighing, the woman now identified as Rachel turned and looked up at the man. "I know, Dick, but I just couldn't help myself." A small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "You see, I sort of find it funny, in an extremely cruel, ironic twist of events." she said with venom dripping from her voice at the last bits.

"What's that?" The man identified as Dick asked as curiosity wormed its way into his voice, even though his head told him to be quiet about the matter.

Hovering up and unfolding her legs from underneath her, she gracefully landed on the grass, now standing. Taking a few moments to choose her words carefully, she lightly rubbed and drummed at her swollen stomach. "That a few months ago, after I had informed him, he told me he would be there to take care of the second one, **with me,** this time. Not away on official business all the time." She ended with a snort, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

Pulling her into a hug, Dick spoke into her hair as he rubbed circles on her back when she finally gave in and began to cry. "Are you sure you want to go through with this... the mission I mean?"

Not pulling away just yet she nodded into his shoulder. "They've been training for this for months now." She mumbled into his jacket. "Plus," she added now looking up and whipping away any stray tears. "This wouldn't be fair to them or anyone else we lost, if it means we could've change history, and chose not to."

He suddenly scoffed at her statement. "Confident are we now?" he asked in an amused tone, trying to lighten the mood a bit as they made their way towards the car outside of the graveyard.

"No," she replied slightly returning the humor. "It's just that we have known them their whole lives, so what's not to be proud of, or confident about?"

"True," He agreed with her as he opened the door on the passenger's side. "Get in, I'll drop you off."

"I can fly, thank you though." She held up her hands to refuse.

"Not in that condition you won't." He argued as he glared at her.

Realizing that she couldn't win, she resigned and climbed in. After he got into the driver's seat she glared at him. "You really know how to push my buttons and irritate me don't you, _Robin_... oops, I mean Nightwing?" she practically purred his long forgotten hero name.

Laughing, he responded in between chuckles. "We do still have a connection, remember... _Raven_?" He mocked back.

"Isn't time you got a haircut?" Raven wanted to stay on their cheerful antics for awhile longer.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Dick mused, not missing a beat. "Come debrief the kids on their mission with me. I know how badly you want to see them off."

* * *

"Titans, GO!" Robin's familiar battle cry rang throughout the entire city, in the dead of night. Cinderblock had chosen that night to break into a construction site. Starfire flew in swiftly, raining down a barrage of star-bolts to try and knock him off balance. Her attacks did very little damage to him as he started to chuck sandbags at her, hurtling her backwards at the building opposite the site.

Beast Boy then transformed into a rhino and charged at him. Cinderblock planted his feet firmly on the ground to brace himself and caught Beast Boy by the shoulders. Before he had time react to the sudden maneuvering, Cinderblock lifted him up and bended backwards suplexing him onto the concrete, officially knocking him out while seeing stars.

"I don't get it." Cyborg said, scratching his head. "Cinderblock literally has rocks for brains. He shouldn't be this hard to take down."

"He also shouldn't be smart enough to attack an abandoned lot without anyone noticing." Robin stated next to him.

"I concur with you." Starfire groggily said as she returned, brushing her hair free of any rubble.

"You think he's up to something?" Raven questioned looking down on them.

"I don't know." Robin admitted. "But, he doesn't have the brain capacity to do things stealthily."

"So then maybe someone's controlling him." Raven suggested.

"Like with Slade?" Starfire gasped.

"But he's dead... right?" Beast Boy asked, recovered from his K.O.

"Whoever the mastermind is, we need to end this fast. Daylights approaching fast." Raven noted, looking towards the horizon.

"Raven's right." Robin voiced. "Cyborg, let's get him with a Sonic Boom so we can end this fast." e said as he took out a couple of explosive discs.

"Roger that!" Cyborg agreed as his hand transformed into a cannon.

The two of them ran towards the villain at full speed. Robin stepped in front of Cyborg to throw his exploding discs at Cinderblock, then immediately ducked and sidestepped out of the way when Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. There was a large flash of light and strong winds after the blasts connected. Luckily Raven had erected a barrier around her teammates, to shield them from any flying debris. Once the light died down and the resulting winds had settled, everyone got a good view of Cinderblock on his back, on the ground, knocked out.

Just as they were about to approach him to take into custody, a strange symbol appeared beneath him. Then a portal opened up and drew Cinderblock under, consuming him fully. The Titans just stood there gawking at the spot where Cinderblock once lay.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence that engulfed them. "Just what the hell was that? Raven, is your father trying to find another way back to earth?" He shouted as he threw daggers at the empath.

Said teammate just rolled her eyes at him and was about to retort back when another portal appeared in the same spot that Cinderblock had disappeared from. This one was different though, sparks of electricity jumped from the swirling mass. Then four figures in hooded cloaks stepped out and faced the Titans. The figures were hard to tell apart from one another, except for the fact that each one wore a separate colored cloak.

"Do you think we're in the right location?"...


	2. Introductions, Sort of

Dark Waltz

Author's Note: Sorry if there may have been any confusions. The 1st chapter was quite vague:

1. Yes, Raven is pregnant

2. No I'm sorry, this is not a RobRae fic. Those were the hormones talking

3. Raven was sitting at her husband's grave; he promised to be there, but ended up killed (That's for another time -_-)

Disclaimer: You know the drill! ;)

* * *

"Do you think we're in the right place?" One of the figures in a yellow cloak asked, turning to the figure in a baby-blue cloak. The voice was clearly male.

The figure in blue just shrugged its shoulders and voiced in a light, airy way, "I have no idea." By the sound of it, anyone could've guessed that it was female.

"Maybe we should ask." Spoke the figure in red in a deadpanned female voice.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Exclaimed the figure dressed in green in a cheerful high pitch. "We should ask, the worst they can say is no." She said while jumping up and down, grabbing onto the yellow figures' cloak.

Swatting her hands away and turning to look at his fellow figure in green, he corrected her by saying, "You're wrong! What you meant to say was 'The worst they could do is say no AND try to kill us'." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Whatever Burnout," Said their companion in red, "What do you think, fearless leader...?" They turned to the spot where the figure in blue was suppose to be. Looking around, they then spotted their leader floating cautiously towards the Titans, who were in their battle stances.

"Excuse me, but do you know if I could speak with the Teen Titans?" The hooded figure asked as she held up her hands to show that she meant no harm.

Stumbling a bit over the question, everyone remained cautious and retained their stances. Robin was the first to break stance and speak. "We're the Titans, what business do you have with us?"

Looking around, she pointed to each of them, counting. She the replied, "There's something wrong." confusion sliding into her voice.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg spoke up, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, like, are you guys in trouble, or something...?" Beast Boy quipped as he and the rest followed Robin and Cyborg's lead.

The hooded female shook her head. "No, what I meant was there's only five of you, where are the others?"

The Titans stared at her odd statement as if she had grown a second head. Then, the red cloaked female walked up to her comrade and spoke up before her friend could say anything else. "What my friend here meant to say was: 'We need to speak with both Titans West _**and**_** Titans East**'."

"Why both?" Raven spoke next.

"We have a message we need to relay." Spoke blue again.

"If you were to give us the message, I am sure we could tell them as well." Starfire tried to reason.

"Sorry..." Said red somberly. "It needs to be both because the message will only play once, in front of all Titans."

"It'll take at least three days for the Titans East to arrive once we contact them, besides..." Cyborg looked up from the computer in his left arm to the other two hooded figures standing in the back.

"...How do we know we can trust you?" Robin finished the sentence, watching them carefully for any sudden movements.

"Yeah!" voiced Beast Boy, "We need some kind of proof that you're not tryin' to trick us or somethin'."

The female in the green spoke up from her position on the far wall. "Our parents sent us, their only kids, to deliver a message to you and entrusted that we return unharmed. What more proof do you need... our signatures in blood?"

Raven was the next to speak with confusion written all over her face. "Are you suppose to be the messengers, or our prisoners?"

"Both," voiced the male cloaked in yellow. "Our parents trusted us to deliver the message, and as an insurance policy, told us to surrender ourselves, as prisoners, to you." His tone was almost remorseful, but it hard to tell what any of them were feeling or thinking because their faces remained hidden.

"This could still be a trap." Starfire stated as she and Raven circled above them, her starbolts ready to fire.

"Yeah, this could be another trick set up by the Brotherhood or Brother Blood, or any of our other enemies." Cyborg nearly shouted.

"Understand," Robin said as he stood before them. "We have to be cautious when you come out of nowhere saying something ominous like a message that will only play if both Titans divisions are present."

"Fine!" stated the female in blue flatly. "You want more proof, you got it." With that said she turned to the others and quickly nodded her head. At her signal they began to lift their hoods to reveal their faces.

The female in blue was the first to remove her hood. She had jet black hair with purple streaks running through. Deep black voids for eyes, with fleck of red. Neither her hair nor eyes did a thing to hide or conceal her deathly pale skin, that stood in an almost painful contrast against each other. The only thing that made up for that were the soft features of her face, like that of a porcelain doll.

Next was the female in red. Her hair was a strange shade of colors. It started off as a bright and fiery red, then grew darker the further from her scalp it went until, just past her shoulders, it ended black. Her facial features weren't as soft as her previous companion, but it was close. She would still be considered a 'real beauty'. Her eyes were sapphire blue, but because of the mask she wore nobody but her team mates could tell.

After red was the male in yellow. It was clear that he towered over his three companions, but only by a couple of inches. His eyes were an interesting shade of electric green. He had jet-black hair that reached past his ears, and his face held smooth features that seemed to radiate with is tan skin.

Last was the female in green, she had a deep caramel skin tone that was in complete contrast to her bright, honey-amber eyes. Anyone could clearly see that she had a bubbly nature by her childlike features. Her chocolate was a mess of frizzy curls sticking up everywhere, except for her bangs that were slick to her forehead.

"Are you happy now?" The girl in green chirped in a childlike voice.

"Yeah..." The male chorused. Though his voice portrayed some ruggedness or brutish nature.

"You now know what we look like, so there's no point is us trying to hide." Said the girl in red defiantly. Her voice was a bit rough and slightly raspy though.

"But we still don't know your names." Raven spoke as she was looking the female in blue, who hasn't spoken since the revealed their faces and was staring at the ground.

Finally she looked up and spoke, but only made eye contact to Robin. "Te most that you need to know is that we are friends, not your enemies." Her voice was gentle, practically harmonic. Their hoods must have disguised their real voices a bit.

"We still need to call you guys something!" Beast Boy argued.

"**FINE!**" Yelled the female in red as she was starting to get annoyed. "You can call me '_Cas__'_, for now. This one right here...," She pointed to her friend in blue to her right, "is _'__Si__'_ (pronounced SAI). That bubbly chick over there...," She then pointed to the female in green, "you may call her _'Kat'_."

"I also prefer _'Chi'_, if ya don't mind." She interjected.

Ignoring that abrupt statement, the female supposedly identified as Cas continued. "Last, and certainly least...," She didn't even bother pointing this time, she just jerked her head in the direction of the only male in the group, "is my brother, Burnout."

At the mention of that ridiculous name he immediately "Tch'd", and the females now identified as Si and Kat began to snicker at him. "Quit playing around, Rotten Egg!" the male jokingly known as 'Burnout' fumed. "You may call me '**KAL'**," He said politely towards the Titans, then shouted in his sister's direction. "Seeing as **someone...**" he stressed the last word, "wants to try an' be funny." That earned him more giggles from Kat and Si.

"May we go now?" questioned Si. "Daybreak's coming and we've been on a really tiring journey."

"Sure, do you need a lift?" Cyborg asked as the T-Car rounded the corner towards them.

"No," Kal spoke as he joined his sister and friend. "Me and Si can fly, just point us in the right direction and we'll follow."

"Mmhmm" Si hummed a reply.

"What about you two?" Starfire asked Cas and Kat.

"I don't know about Cas here..." Kat stretched as she began walking away. "But I'm good to go, whether it be land or the skies." She finished with a cheeky grin.

With that being said, everyone focused their attention on Cas, who angrily eyed them back. "What do mean by 'I don't know about Cas'?" she scoffed. "unlike the rest of you losers..." Her team mates glared at her for the comment as she revealed a small metallic cube from her robes and began to twist it like a Rubik's cube. After she stopped a light was emitted from the cube and strange parts flew from it. "I came prepared ad managed to pack my motorcycle with me." She stated proudly. It did look like a motorcycle had popped out, except it was dismantled and it appeared as though only the handle bars, seat and engine were present, no wheels.

"Hate to break it to you," Cyborg squinted at the pile of parts. "But it doesn't look like you came **fully** prepared."

"Motorcycle...? Where are the wheels?" Beast Boy laughed at her. "That's not even a unicycle... it's a No-cycle!"

"Puh-lease!" She rolled her eyes at them. "This baby was created by the greatest mechanical genius alive." Walking over towards the pile, she pushed a button on one of the handles then took a step back as it came to life. A yellow bean stretched between the parts, connecting them, and hovered off the ground.

Putting on a helmet, that also came out of nowhere, she mounted the hover-cycle, revved the engine a few times, and shouted "Lets go!" before riding off. Everyone else followed suit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Wow!" Chi exclaimed as they made it to the living area of Titans Tower. "This place is massive."bShe ran around for a bit before settling onto the couch. The rest of her team just calmly stepped out the elevator and gawked about.

"I already contacted Bee," Cyborg informed. "She said that if they leave in the next couple of hours they can be here no later than the day after tomorrow."

"Everyone turn in for now. You guys..." Robin directed towards their new captives/couriers. "We'll give you rooms to stay in."

"Uh...Captain," Kal sheepishly raised his hand to get Robin's attention. "We have a slight problem with the sleeping arrangements already."

"Problem...?" He quirked a brow at them.

"What, you guys need to sleep in the same room together too?" Beast Boy queered.

"WHAT?! GOD NO... heaven forbid I have to share a room with my sister." Kal said quickly.

"Kal's right about the problem." Cas spoke up for her brother. "Unless you want to continuously replace the furniture and/or stay up running for your lives, Chi's gonna need a cage, perhaps an animal carrier, if you have one." The Titans looked at her as if she had grown an extra a second head, a third eye and a serpent's tail.

Feeling embarrassed for what she just said, she quickly covered her blushing face and commented, "Long story short ASW: Abnormal Sleep Walking."

"Yup, yup!" Chi chirped from the couch. "I turn into a **BEAST** when I go to sleep." She ended with an almost miniacal laugh at the end, which startled everyone.

"I'm gonna go find that cage and then I'll see you guys later today, after some much needed rest." Cyborg said, sounding a bit creeped out as he left.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry if it is a bit boring I wanted to get the introductions out of the way first. On the bright side: excluding this and the disclaimer, I wrote 2000 words even. (it's pretty much a big deal for me)

if you have ideas on how to further this or I misspelled something, comment/review and i'll get to it. Let me now what you think.


	3. Let's go to the mall part 1

Dark Waltz

Author's Note at the bottom

Disclaimer: Do the damn thing

* * *

Day 1:

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Robin established a rule that although they were free to move about, they could not be without supervision if they planned to go outside.

After they agreed to the terms they all went back to sleep; everyone still sleepy from their midnight escapades and troublesome fiascoes.

Luckily for them no other villains decided to attack the city.

Day 2:

It wasn't until late morning, early afternoon, when everyone woke up from their much deserved rest.

Robin was the first to reach the living room and noticed something was wrong with the scene. Kal and Cas were having an arm wrestling match on the couch, Chi was still asleep on a pile of pillows, in the cage Cyborg found, in the middle of the room between the couch and elevator. _'I thought Cy put that against the wall...?'_ he mentally questioned. Shaking the thought from his head, he went back to surveying when it finally struck him. "Where's your friend Si?" he asked Kal and Cas.

Both looked up at him and then started to look around themselves. Not seeing any sign of their friend, they turned back to him and shrugged their shoulders. Yawning from the inside of the cage, Chi answered him sleepily. "She went outside to either meditate or go for a swim."

"And how would you know that?" Cyborg asked walking into the room, but obviously hearing the conversation.

Sitting and stretching now, she scratched her head briefly before jerking her thumb towards the elevator behind her. "Her scent is faint, but it leads to the elevator – or from, I can't really tell;...What's for breakfast?" She quickly perked up at the end, looking around.

"It's like, 12:20 PM now." Beast Boy grumbled from behind Cyborg.

"Okay~... lunch then?"She said as she climbed out of the cage.

"We could order pizza!" Cyborg suggested.

"No... we can't" Beast Boy said dejectedly all of a sudden.

"Why not?" Cas and Kal questioned together.

"There was a small incident with Starfire's pet, Silkie, last time." Robin answered for him, since Beast Boy and Cyborg were fidgeting in the background, remembering that day clearly. The vague explanation was good enough for them.

"So then... can we go out for food?" Kal inquired from the couch. All attention was on him when he spoke. Everyone noticed that he was nursing his right hand in his left, which was a good indication that he lost against his sister, badly too.

"Yeah sure... do you have any idea where Starfire and Raven are? 'Cause I knocked on their doors and they aren't answering." Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Right behind you, genius." Raven's monotone voice come out of nowhere causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to scream, very unman-like, and leap towards the safety of the couch. Starfire started giggling as their heads popped over the sofa.

Behind them was Si. She still had her cloak on, with the hood down and partially opened. There was a slight view of a towel underneath, smelling of fresh cut flowers and was dripping water onto the floor; subtle hints that she had just got out of the shower.

"I thought you were outside." Kal eyed her up and down then quickly turned his head, blushing when he realized he was staring. Oh the many impure thoughts running through his head, all of which about his leader and sister's best friend.

"That was like, two hours ago~, you really need to pay attention." She spat back, obliviously unaware of his blushing, and clearly unaffected by the fact that she was walking around with nothing but a skimpy piece of cloth on, albeit there was something covering that up. "We have another problem guys"

"What now...?" Beast Boy shouted with his eyes closed, respectfully not looking. "Did the Boogeyman scare you last night?" He asked in a babying tone.

"Yeah, that's exactly it..." She replied sarcastically, not even bothering to look in to his direction. "C'mon man, get your head out of your ass. The problem is that I don't have any clothes to wear – or any for that fact."

"What about the clothes you were s'pose to bring before we left?" Chi asked as she approached them.

"Gone... none of the clothes I packed are there." She had a look that was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Well, what do you have?" Cas asked her friend.

"Last time I checked," she looked up and her face was screwed up, as if thinking. "My wetsuits, scarves, coffin, underwear, and …."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA..." Beast Boy interrupted while holding up his hands. "What was that last part?" He asked while picking his ears to make sure he can hear her better.

"Underwear" Si repeated, looking at him.

"No, no, no! Before that!"

As if not sure of what she said, she held a look of complete bewilderment as she spoke. "Uh... my... coffin?"

"Yeah, that one!" The Titans looked shocked at how she could easily state that she was toting around a coffin.

As if reading their minds Si quickly disputed, "No, it's not that kind of coffin; it's just my floatation therapy tank that I had customized. Because of the new design people said it looked like a coffin, so that's what I dubbed it." She finished with a proud look on her face.

"Right~, anyway let me go check my bags; I need to change my clothes, too. Chi go check yours al well" Cas commanded.

Both girls, and Kal, ran into the back where their rooms—in Chi's case, luggage—was. Not long after they ran from view did a blood curdling scream emerge from the back, shaking the foundation of Titan's Tower.

The Titans came running towards the direction of the scream, read to fight, when entering the doorway of Cas's room, they were instantly pelted with shoes, pillows, and a bunch of other foreign objects. Moving out of the way, they decided to take a peak into the room this time, afraid to get hit again. Inside Cas was running about, tossing things around while mumbling to herself.

"New friend Cas, is there something bothering you?" Starfire asked, bravely flying into the room.

"Yeah, something's wrong," She stated furiously. "All of my clothes are gone as well. Chi, Kal..." She screamed as she ran into and down the hall, leaving a blurry trail of red behind her. Following after her, the Titans come across the same dilemma one right after the other; everyone's clothes were gone, save for what few items they still had. Which for them was underwear, thankfully, and the few miscellaneous components they deemed necessary.

"Well, looks like we're clothes-less." Chi stated a bit too happy for what the situation called for. "Just put back on yesterday's outfit."

"Uuh... how about no?"

"Why not...?" Cas asked.

"First off, that stupid suit was fugly... and I refuse to be seen in public with it on." Si tried to reason with her friend.

"There's nothing wrong with our suits." Kal tried to argue.

Just as he said that everyone looked down at what they were wearing. All of them were wearing the same form-fitting, black space suit, that appeared to be made out of some kind of shimmering material. After a good look at themselves and each other, they immediately averted their eyes to some other place that suddenly required their full, undivided attention.

"Umm... you may be right" They said in unison.

"So... you guys have nothin' else to wear?" Cyborg asked.

"Not unless you're willing to let us borrow some, or go shopping." Kal huffed.

"Shopping..?! With what money?" Cas yelled at her brother's idiotic remark.

At that moment Si and Chi started giggling and ran away before anyone could ask why. Five seconds later they returned brandishing something in their hands. Si held up a black, Platinum Xpress credit card, and Chi held out a brown, leather wallet; both of them too proud.

"Now's your turn to be unprepared!" Chi exclaimed.

"What. The. Hell?" Cas stared them down, not fully believing this to be true. "Your parents trusted you with their money?"

"Technically... no. I figured because we might be gone for awhile..." Si let the rest of that sentence trail off.

"I stole my dad's wallet because he keeps a lot of mom's photos... plus I pulled damn near ten thousand dollars from his bank account, and needed a place to put it all." Chi cheered. Everyone's gonna act like she said her father 'gave' her his wallet, and pretend they didn't hear that last part.

"How do you even know if that card has any money on it?" Cyborg grabbed the credit card from Si's hand and proceeded to examine it.

"Because..." She immediately snatched it back only to wave it in front of his face. "I know for a fact that whenever daddy is away on business, he always sends mom a check; to which, she divvies into two savings accounts, my college funds, and... **this card**" She felt the need to stress that last part.

"But do you even know if it has any money on it? I mean, if your clothes disappeared on you, who's to say the money didn't too?" Beast Boy made a valid point there; Si automatically cursed under her breath for having such ignorance.

"Let me handle this." Cyborg said with a smug look on his face.

Over by the main computer - located in the left wing, on the top floor – Cyborg inserted the card into a random slot and started pressing keys, at willy nilly. After a few key strokes, what appeared to be a single row, slot machine popped onto the screen. The machine started to spin until the first three numbers stopped, they were 1, 9 and 3. Afterwords the computer whirled some more, building the tension, then thirteen zeros dropped down; everyone almost fainted at the sight.

"Wow!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're rich!"

Removing the card from its slot, she responded back to him rather coolly, "I'm not rich, my parents are. With this much money we can definitely go..."

"SHOPPING." All three girls shouted.

"So how much of a spending limit are we gonna get, 'cause I know your momma's gonna notice that we took some cash from that once we get back." Cas stated instantly.

Thinking for a moment, she put her finger to her lower lip with a pensive look crossing her pale features. A light bulb magically popped above her head as she exclaimed, "Eureka!... since we might here awhile, $2000 sounds like a reasonable amount, don't you." She found no objections until Chi suddenly bounced up.

"Waaaaaaiiiit!" Everybody stalled to look back at her. "$2000 may be good for clothes, but your forgetting the most important part of shopping..."

"And what would that be?" Si gave her a skeptical look.

Suddenly Chi and Cas were now grinning ear-to-ear with each other, then posed dramatically and cheered, "Shoes and accessories!"

"OK, so $5000 each then?"

"Sounds good to us!" they spoke in unison again.

"Yeah, yeah!" they cheered and marched towards the elevator. "LET'S GO TO THE MALL! LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

"Wait a minute..." Kal was suddenly blocking their path. "you guys still need to get changed, some of you more than others." He muttered the last part with another blush dusting across his face.

Confusion crossing her features as everyone looked to her, she then looked down to finally remember that she was running around in nothing but a towel and her cloak. Blushing furiously, she grabbed her friend's hands and dashed back to the Raven and Starfire's rooms to raid their closets, leaving puffs of smoke as an afterimage. Shaking his head, Kal went to Robin's room to borrow some of his clothes, after asking, of course.

After about thirty minutes the girls walked up to the elevator, each looking fresh and ready to go. Chi decided to adorn a pink ruffled midriff top, cutoff shorts and white sneakers. Cas stepped out in a red, sleeveless midriff turtleneck, black board shorts, flip flops, and her multi red-black hair tied in a high ponytail. Si nervously came in a black halter-vest, grey scarf wrapped around her shoulders, ruffled white skirt, and black sandals; her hair laid braided to the side of her head.

Waiting for nearly twenty-five minutes was Kal, dressed in a plain, white v-nick, khaki shorts, and black converse, with his hair pinned back. The Titans were also in their civilian clothes, including Cyborg and Beast Boy, who used Cy's hologram rings to disguise themselves.

Down in the garage, everyone either climbed into the T-Car or hopped a ride on a motorcycle.

"So Kal," Si called from the back of Cas's hovercycle to the T-Car. "Do you know which store you're going to?"

Kal looked at her with pure shock and quickly exclaimed, "Nah-uh! The **only** reason I left was to get something to **eat, not** to go shopping around with you three – five if you include Raven and Starfire."

"Oh c'mon~" Chi whined from the front seat. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah... c'mon Burnout!" His sister jeered through her helmet as they raced towards the mall.

"Yes new friend Kal!" Starfire cheered from the back of Robin's bike. "The mall is a wondrous and fascinating place to do the shopping and connect with others."

"No!" He cried out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "There is no way on the nine moons _CVX-17_, am I ever, ever -**EVER!**- going with you to..."

"The mall...!" He droned as he was forcibly dragged from shop to shop in Jump city's _MEGAPLEXX_ mall; completely unaware of the eyes watching their every move.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's late, I had a wedding to attend on Saturday, and a hangover to nurse on Sunday. Let me know what you think & if there are any spelling errors.

**OVER 2000 WORDS AGAIN** (2294).~pat on the back!~

I decided at the last minute to turn this into a two-parter.

Also I started to write this off script from my notebook; if you can guess at which part (it could be mid-sentence), I will give you a virtual cookie of your choice. ;)

To Annatheavidreader: Holy crap thank you, for the brutal honesty and advice (My word processor wants to be the dick in the relationship).


	4. Let's go to the mall part 2

Dark Waltz

**(¡PREGUNTA MUY IMPORTANTE!) Question:** If Beast Boy were to change his name when he grew up, what would it be? (please comment in the reviews or send me a PM)

**Author's Note at the bottom.**

**D****isclaimer**: Because **I have to** & I **refuse** to see any of you or any product corporations in court trying to sue me. (Ms. Sue not home right now!)

* * *

Kal was dragged from shop to shop for hours now, listening to the girls' "Ooh's" and "Aah's" as they stopped at every shop that caught their eyes. Already his was juggling several different bags from the previous stores they've been through and even doubled back to. Behind him Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy could feel his pain, literally, they were also forced to shoulder the pain of a, for lack of a better word or position, _p__ack __m__ule_.

They were only able to take breaks when the girls managed to stop at a store long enough to see something they liked. The shop they find found this time was called _Victoria's Curlz & Lace_. To the girls this place was an absolute dream factory. But to the guys, it was something out of some weird, scary movie. The entire store was filled to the brim with frills, lace, and bows of all colors and sizes.

"By the _**Gods**_, I've been transported to one of the seven gates of Hell!" He immediately cried out as each and every frill and lace penetrated his vision and bore into his memory cells.

"Relax Klutz," His sister chastised him. "The only reason we're in here is because I saw something that would look absolutely FABUU on Si here."

She appeared to be a little too happy. '_Come to think of it__'_, Kal thought back to the first time they met.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

An eight year old Si was standing in the middle of the street at night. She was dusting her hands on her medieval dress when she spotted a 10 year old Kal, 8 year old Cas and 6 year old Chi. She cheerfully walked over to them and extended her hand in greeting. "Hey, good work! My name is... well everyone calls me Si- oof"

Her introduction was cut off when young Cas caught her in a bone crushing hug. Pulling away slightly she stared into her reflective black eyes. "Oh my gosh~ you are so cute! Just like a living doll! That's it... I've decided to make you my new best friend..." Cas squished young Si to her form again and sang cheerfully, "Ahh—this is so exciting~!"

Chi, who was chirping happily next to them, was more than happy to be invited to join in the hug.

****END FLASHBACK****

* * *

His sister was a little too happy then, as well.

He was instantly pulled from his diminutive 'Trip Down Memory Lane' when he heard a collection of gasps from not only his friends and Titans, but also from the other patrons in the store.

After being forced to try on clothes by Cas, Si was reluctant to wear anything she picked out. She stepped out of the dressing room wearing a pink babydoll dress. It was off-the-shoulder with two ribbon straps tied around her neck, a three tiered skirt, and laced up the front of the bodice. Noticing the stares, a small blush crept across her pale cheeks.

Everyone began to surround her and rain down compliments on her. The only one to dampen her mood was Kal when he burst out.

"Wha the... why pink?" That's such an ugly color. Now navy blue is where it's at." He stated smugly.

"Stupid!" Cas went to smack him across the face. "Look..." she grabbed for Si's arm to prove her point, "Under certain lights, her skin shines an iridescent blue and green. The best way to counteract that would be to add pink."

Si tried to say something to come to Kal's defense, but they obviously ignored her and continued to argue until they were eventually kicked out of the store; clothes paid for beforehand of course.

They wondered around for a couple more minutes, stopping her and there at all types of clothing and shoe stores. Even the occasional pet store to pick up collars for Chi.

By the time they finished everyone was wearing a new outfit. Si wore the dress she purchased from _Victoria's Curlz & Lace._ Some white, fingerless gloves and black, leg warmers from _HOT TOPIC_, and black, low heel mary janes. She even managed to hit up to hair salon to get blue highlights to complete her lolita look. The only thing to ruin it was that scarf she still kept on.  
Chi switched to a short tank top, high-waist pumpkin shorts, and studded ankle boots; with a pink dog collar for style.  
Cas wore a pair of denim gauchos that hung loosely around her waist – even with a belt. A blood red halter vest and some comfortable black sneakers; with black leather gauntlets on each wrist.  
Kal, albeit he protested profusely, managed to find some new clothes as well, with the girls' help of course. He had a new pair of vans with dark grey, skinny jeans. A white, button down – untucked – with a red tie hanging loosely. He also stopped into the salon to get his hair trimmed and styled; his shoulder length hair was cut to his ears and spiked back.

Finally they settled in the food court, taking up at least six tables; two for the Titans and their guests, and four for their bags. As they sat down they talked, trying to decide what to have for lunch – or early dinner since it was 6:23 – and admiring their new clothes.

"Hey, check out this cute skirt I bought," Cas called out as she brandished a yellow plaid skirt that was ripped and torn along the hem.

A look of shock crossed Si's face as she stared at the material. "Cas, that isn't how to skirt looked when you bought it. I should know... you asked for my advice when you did."

Her friend immediately rolled her eyes. "Obviously Captain Obvious, I had to alter a bit to suit my tastes a bit."

Si looked as though she was about to have a conniption until Chi spoke up. "Relax, see..." Chi held up a white, long sleeved, turtleneck that had several claw marks along the arms and large slashes across the torso. The thing looked as if a bear and wolf attacked it simultaneously, without mercy. "I did the same thing!"

Before Si could say anything more a loud explosion sounded in the west wing of the mall; not far from where they were.

As everyone begins to run away from the blast the nine teenagers stand their ground and wait. From the clouds of smoke they can see those H.I.V.E. rejects—Gizmo, Mammoth, Kid Wykkyd, See-More and Billy Numerous.

"Titans G–Mmmrg..." Robin's battle cry was instantly shushed with Si's hand over his mouth. As he shook it off he gave her his deadliest death glare. "What was that for?"

"Dummy..." she drawled. "You guys are in your civilian clothes. Are you not?" she said pointedly.

"So what are we suppose to do? Let them do whatever they want while we sit here and watch?" Raven accused.

"No!" Cas firmly stated. "You guys watch, we'll take care of them for you."

"But it like you said before: We're in our civilian clothes; including you!" Beast Boy voiced.

"Au contraire, mes amis dans bras, (**A/N:** on the contrary, my friends in arms)" Cas smugly called as she held out one of their shopping bags with a little clown face on it.

"Thank goodness we ht hit up that costume shop." Si sighed.

Immediately they began pulling out wigs and Mardi Gras face masks. And from out of nowhere, Si pulled out her cloak. The Titans eyed her wearily.

"What... it's essential." She quickly dispersed of any questions they may have voiced. "Alright team proceed with plan 'Spike and Strike'." They quickly nodded their heads were about to run off when Cyborg's voice stopped them.

"Wait..." they all turned to look at him. "I'm sure we can still help you, as long as we aren't seen right?" Si briefly thought about it when Chi chimed in.

"C'mon, let them join. We might be able to finish faster with the extra help."

"She might be right." Kal agreed.

"Okay fine." Si approved. "Listen up here's the plan." whispers were all that were heard as she explained the plan to them carefully. "And Raven will help to be the cover. Clear?"

"Crystal!" they shouted in unison.

...

Within seconds eventually everyone was in position, "Alright, Beast Boy and Chi, armadillo... and remember to stay in disguise."

"Roger that!" They nodded and quickly transformed into armadillos.

From there, Si and Cyborg were behind them to kick them, like a soccer ball, towards Robin and Cas. They stood a couple of yards away with their feet apart and their hands clasped in front of them. Once they spotted Chi Beast Boy approaching they prepared themselves. Spiking them into the air, Kal and Starfire were right behind them, in the air, striking as hard as they could; directing them towards the H.I.V.E. rejects.

Once they were within prominent distance Beast Boy transformed into a monkey and latched onto Kid Wykkyd's Head, while Chi Morphed in a koala and clung onto See-More's cranium.

The attack was such a surprise on them that they began running around in circles. Once they came within proximity of each other, both Beast Boy and Chi unlatched from their faces simultaneously, transformed again and flew away from sight—Beast Boy into a fly, Chi into a hummingbird – effectively causing the two to crash into each other and knock out cold.

"What the... which one of you barf-munchers did this?" Gizmo questioned as he looked around frantically, not seeing anyone.

Mammoth and Billy followed his actions in pursuit of whoever managed to take down their comrades. Before any of them could react, a green bolt of light flashed across their vision and forcibly bashed Mammoth back a few feet. Then something, or someone, swiftly ran by and swept Billy's legs, causing him to fall on his back.

"Come out, you cowardice floor-lickers." Gizmo again shouted at nothing in particular. While he, once again, searched around him, fruitlessly, he failed to notice when two strangers suddenly appeared and attacked Billy and Mammoth.

The girl that dared to take on Mammoth was at least have his size with bright pink hair and a colorful, feathered mask on. But, she was still more of than a match for him and his strength. At one point, he almost had her until a sonic cannon blasted at his back. Taking his eyes off her momentarily gave her more than enough time to jump up, wrap her legs around his neck, flip and toss him to the wall where they originally crashed through.

Billy also had his hands full with a boy with green hair and colorful mask that completely covered his face. Dividing into 48 clones, he dog piled the unknown intruder. Before anything could be said, a blue light shone from underneath the pile until it grew and resulted in a powerful blast that threw the clones every which way. Each one was unconscious, leaving only Gizmo to fend for himself.

Within seconds, explosive disks were all around him, but he couldn't flee because green bolts of energy were also flying down on him. In the blink of an eye, darkness surrounded him.

"What are you gonna do to me, you booger-snafflers." He tried to sound brave, but it came out as a stifled whisper.

"Poor, poor, poor little boy." A seductively smooth voiced called out around him.

"Show yourself, crude-swallower!" He demanded more fearfully.

From the floor, a woman, with hair that was as equally white as her skin and a lacy, red eye mask, came out and cupped his face in her cold hands. "Fear not, child. This will be over momentarily." The woman said as a wicked evil grin formed on her ghost, white lips. Baby blue fabric trailed behind as she pulled him close.

From outside of the barrier Raven put up, nothing could be heard. Then a shrill scream emanated from within. Fearful of what might have happen, she ceased the black energy to reveal Gizmo on the floor, in a daze, with Si standing by his body, pulling off her mask and wig.

"Mission accomplished." she cheered as she made her way over to her friends.

"What happened in there?" Demanded Robin.

"Just a little shock was..." Her sentence was cut short as a strange feeling sank into her bones. Turning around all too quickly and gasped. The Titans and her friends follow her line of vision. From underneath the, now defeated, H.I.V.E., the same symbol that appeared with Cinderblock made an appearance with them. One by one, they were dragged beneath, with Gizmo going last.

"No, no, no..." frantically, Si tried to grab for him and pull him back up. She only managed to rip off a piece of his clothing before he was fully consumed into the vortex.

"It happened again." Starfire spoke tiredly. Her comrades all whipped their heads in her direction.

"What do you mean 'It happened again'?" Kal sounded as if he were starring death in the eyes and waiting for judgment.

"When did this happen?" Si questioned more forcibly.

"The night you guys showed up, right after we defeated Cinderblock." Robin interjected, standing between Starfire and Si.

"If what you say is true..." Cas wearily spurred. "Then -gasp- Si, tha-..."

"I know, Cas." She interrupted, closing her eyes as though she had a headache. "That means that we were two minutes too late; he has already started his plans."

"What plans... who is this 'He'?" Cyborg shouted.

"Let's just grab our clothes and food, and go; the sooner the better." Chi spoke in a surprisingly ominous tone. The Titans shivered at her ability to turn the mood into something frightful.

"She's right." Si agreed, making her way to where they previously sat. A black wall of matter materialized in front of her. "You never answered any of our questions." Raven almost growled at her.

"You will wait until the Titans East arrive tomorrow." She glared at them. "Now that we know that our enemy has already made the first move, the message is now not only important for your livelihoods, but also theirs, and now ours." Without another word she about faced and walked through Raven's wall.

...

They arrived back at Titans HQ, tired and no longer hungry. Everyone silently turned in for the night.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To ****the readers**: The only reason I put most of the Titans up, (besides the fact that you can only put up four), was because I wanted to show whose kids I was writing about.

I noticed that I lost a lot of readers because they thought this was a RobRae fic; sorry to say but I may also be losing anyone who thought this was a BBRae fic.

The pairings will be in the next chapter. Don't shoot the author, if anyone is disagrees about my choices – FLAME ON BITCHES!, constructive criticism is always permitted.

Also to anyone who chose to stick around – This story will be updated at least every 2 weeks (give or take a few days), because:

1. I am literally writing this chapter-by-chapter in a notebook before typing. I finally got someone to help co-write this with me (part-time).

2. I may be slow because along with writing this I'm also rewriting my Soul Eater fanfic: _Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_, and

3. Trying to perfect 2-3 other stories to put up. (Holla at a girl if you if you like _DragonBall Z, Yu Yu Hakusho__, __Inuyasha, o__r Yu-Gi__-Oh!_)


End file.
